


Secrets

by sparrowswing



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Lies, M/M, McHancio, Really pushing that M rating..., Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: These clandestine meetings are starting to take their toll on Lúcio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This one got out of hand. Enjoy!

Lúcio clutched at Hanzo’s shoulders. Blunt nails dug red little half-moons into the corded muscle. His breath caught on a gasp, already ragged and panting, lingering like fog in the already humid room. Each tiny, helpless sound wrested from his throat echoed on the stark white tiles.

God, he hoped no one walked in.

(Except for the thrill that shot down his spine just at the thought.)

Hanzo, of course, was showing no signs of wear. He could probably hold Lúcio like this all night and still go into his morning routine without the slightest sign of exhaustion. It was a little bit ridiculous, really. All that strength packed into such a compact form.

Hanzo nipped at his ear. “I can hear you thinking.”

Lúcio’s laughter was shockingly loud in the big, empty space. “Just thinking about how good this feels.”

Hanzo thrust harder, his grip on Lúcio’s thighs tightening almost painfully. “I am failing, if you can still think.”

And of course this was a competition to him. Never second best, Lúcio thought deliriously. Hanzo’s renewed vigor was almost too much to bear, and in an embarrassingly short amount of time, Lúcio threw his head back and shouted his pleasure. Hanzo followed shortly after, and finally he moved to the nearby bench to sit down, though he kept Lúcio in his lap, hands stroking hot across his thighs.

Hanzo kissed like he did everything else: precise but thorough. Each time it was like he was mapping Lúcio’s mouth, claiming each part of it as his own. Every touch felt like a claim, a brand that he could wear around the Watchpoint for the others to see. For Jesse to see.

Hanzo finally drew away from the kiss, cupping Lúcio’s cheek. They stared into each other’s eyes from an inch apart. Lúcio squirmed under that piercing gaze.

“You won’t tell Jesse?” 

Lúcio swallowed thickly, heat rising to his face, blushing _now_ after everything they’d done. He bit his lip, glanced away, finally shook his head. “It’ll be our secret.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jesse!”

“Ya like that, darlin’?”

Lúcio nodded, the motion blending in with the way his head was already bobbing in time with Jesse’s thrusts. “Harder–” he choked out between gasps, his body rocking as Jesse pressed up from between his thighs, harder than before.

Mismatched hands curled around his hips, lifting and pulling him to meet each thrust from below. He felt a bit like a ragdoll, and for the briefest moment he wondered if they both just liked having someone they could toss around.

Not that he minded.

Not when it felt this good. 

And _oh_ it felt good!

Lúcio arched his back, braced his hands on Jesse’s thighs, and tilted his hips until he found that magical angle that set off sparks behind his eyelids. He let Jesse control everything else and simply focused on his pleasure.

“Love seein’ ya like this. All needy, _wanton_.” Losing some of his rhythm, Jesse let his hands drift up to Lúcio’s chest, kneading and stroking and plucking at his nipples teasingly. “You got any idea how beautiful you are? How good you feel?”

Lúcio wanted to respond in kind. He wanted to tell Jesse how he always hit just the right spots, how he filled him up just right, maybe something cheesy like they were made for each other – because really, who could appreciate cheesiness better than Jesse McCree? – but his mind was already drifting in the haze of pleasure. It wouldn’t be long...

“You close, sweetheart?”

Lúcio moaned in response, unable to wrap his mouth around anything as complex as _words_ , thankful Jesse could read him so easily.

“Mmm… that’s what I like to hear.” Jesse returned his hands to Lúcio’s hips and renewed his previous pace as best he could. It wasn’t quite as even, but the roughness of it pushed Lúcio over the edge just the same, his breath seizing before his ragged voice could choke out the cry of over-stimulation.

He was pretty sure he blacked out for a few moments. Jesse was still under him, be he had finished at some point. His hands stroked up and down Lúcio’s flank. The touch was grounding, reassuring. He curled upward, and Lúcio braced himself on Jesse’s chest, fingers tangled in the soft curls there, to lean forward and meet him halfway for a kiss.

Jesse's kisses were different from Hanzo's, less predictable. Sometimes they were deep are harsh, like he wanted to crawl down Lúcio's throat and make a home for himself there. Others were like this: soft and slow and sweet. Just a tease of tongue licking into his mouth, open and wet and _yearning_. Jesse could kiss like this for hours, until their lips were chapped and swollen, each of them drunk on the other. He'd done it more than once.

Jesse sucked gently at his lip as the kiss ended, then looked deep into his eyes. “Our secret, right?”

Lúcio’s breath caught. He hesitated, stroking idly across Jesse’s chest to distract himself and buy a few seconds of time. “Yeah,” he finally agreed, voice hoarse. “Our secret.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Not that I’m complaining...” Lúcio started, hesitation in his voice. He took a deep breath, distracted himself by slipping off his shirt. “Because, I mean, the sex is _great_. Really.” He pulled his preferred froggy pajama pants from the dresser drawer and slipped them on. “I like the sneaking around, the clandestine meetings and all.” He looked up, checking to see if they were even paying attention to him.

Two pairs of eyes – chocolate brown and honey amber – met his, sharing identical looks of mixed curiosity and concern, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He turned away, suddenly uncomfortable with their attention, focusing instead on folding his discarded clothes, even though he was just going to toss them into the communal hamper anyway.

“It’s just... the secret thing. I get it, but… can we maybe stop the scenes when we come? It feels… weird, to pretend we're hiding it from each other.”

He could hear them standing from where they had been lounging on the bed, waiting for him to undress. They crossed the room and closed in around him, two pairs of muscular arms wrapping around him. Hanzo was behind him, nuzzling against his neck. Jesse was in front, and Lúcio leaned into his unnatural warmth, clutched at him and buried his face against Jesse’s chest, just breathing in his savory, smoky musk. It was a testament to how close they’d gotten in these recent months that he could so easily recognize that smell, that it relaxed him more than nearly anything else – except perhaps for the exotic spiciness that was Hanzo Shimada. Their combined scents and the warmth of their embrace eased the knot in his chest.

Jesse drew back slightly, brought a hand up to cup Lúcio’s cheek. “Sweetheart, you know you can ask for anything.”

“We never intended to cause you discomfort,” Hanzo added, his voice low and husky against Lúcio’s ear. (And damn if that wasn’t distracting.)

“It ain’t worth doin’ if we can’t all enjoy it.”

Lúcio’s eyes started to burn. A lump was forming in his throat, and he was pretty sure it was his heart. He loved these men so damn much.

Jesse pressed a gentle kiss to Lúcio’s forehead and pulled him back into a tight hug. “No more secrets.”

From behind Hanzo curled into the hug as well, echoing Jesse's sentiments: “No more secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wish I had turned this into a more complete fic. But the whole point of this project is to actually get things written and posted, not just leave them as WIPs sitting unattended for weeks or months or years.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to see more like it, let me know.


End file.
